When Universes Collide
by princessg101
Summary: In the possibly the most epic battle the Doctor has faced yet, he must fight for the survival of two universes threatened by a long forgotten enemy, aided by some not easily forgotten friends. Part 3 in the Children of Time series
1. Prologue

When Universes Collide  
Prologue – Fear

 _Fear is a strange thing. The Doctor always told me it was a superpower, that I was capable of anything when I was afraid. I suppose that's true. The Pact certainly knew we were something to be feared and went to extremes I would have never thought possible. Their power seemed limitless, I shudder to think of what could have happened, what did happen, the lives that were lost. As terrible a tragedy as it was, it was nothing compared to what could have happened. With millions of people at risk and trillions of lifeforms in danger, it took the Doctor's entire family banding together to stop it. That was the time the Doctor found out who I was, when two universes stood precariously balanced atop the needle of fate, when fear made gods and demons out of all of us because it was never about who was braver but who was more afraid…_


	2. So It Begins

When Universes Collide  
Chapter 1 – So It Begins…

The Doctor was on his more domestic bouts and was helping Amy doing the grocery shopping at the local Tesco. "Strange," the Doctor squinted at the varieties of custard. "One never really considers what type custard they're eating. I mean how do you choose?"

"Doctor, they're not really that different," Amy shook her head fondly. "It's just different brands."

"Well of course they're different, why else would they have different names?! That's it, we'll have to buy the lot and figure out which is best," he began loading his arms with every type custard available.

Amy went to argue but it wasn't a terribly expensive venture and she knew that there was nothing she could say to convince him not to buy every brand so she shrugged. "We'll have to load up on fish fingers as well I suppose. Doctor you are paying me back at some point."

"Fret not Amelia look," he dumped all the custard into their shopping cart and produced plastic bag filled with change and a few small notes. "I've been saving up."

Amy held back a laugh at his childish exuberance, "Very nice Doctor." Her cellphone began to ring and she held up a finger to indicate a pause while she answered it. "Hello?"

"Miss Pond, this is Kate Stewart from UNIT."

"Kate?" The red-headed gave the Doctor a raised eyebrow look and flapped her hand to call him closer. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm trying to get a hold of the Doctor. I've been phoning the TARDIS but he isn't answering. Has he been in contact lately?"

"Actually Kate, he's right here. He's been helping me with the groceries. Hang on," she put on the speaker and the Doctor spoke up.

"Hello Kate, what's wrong?"

"So sorry to disturb your shopping Doctor but it's Sky. She's been picked up by the UNIT branch in Sweden with some rather hefty charges I'm afraid. I've been on the phone all morning trying negotiate her release but I couldn't tell them who she is for obvious reasons so no luck. I did manage to convince them that she's under our jurisdiction since she's on record as having top clearance with us, I'm having her brought here for questioning."

"What the hell has she done?"

"Paralell universe excursions apparently."

The Doctor rubbed his forehead, "She wouldn't be that stupid Kate."

"The evidence is hard to ignore. She was found with several pieces of advanced equipment that were determined to have abilities that would allow her to go between the dimensions. When asked by the authorities in Sweden, she refused to explain what it was all about. The only thing they got out of her was a message for 'Team TARDIS' and I quote, 'Emergency Protocol One'."

"Doctor what does that mean?" Amy whispered.

"It could mean a lot of things, none of them good," the Doctor wrung his hands nervously. "Listen Kate, how long do we have until Sky arrives?"

"About an hour."

"Alright let's finish up here, find Rory and get to UNIT HQ," the Doctor glanced around. "Kate listen to me, if Sky gets here before we arrive, go through all the motions of a prisoner transfer. Something isn't right here and if it's big enough to warrant dimension-hopping and secrecy even from UNIT, it means we are stepping into something colossal. Don't let anyone know who Sky is or anything about her mission."

"Understood, see you then Doctor." With that, it was a mad dash to the checkout then back to Ponds' home where they found Rory napping on the couch.

"Oh get up," Amy whacked him with a newspaper. "Sky is back." Nothing beyond that sentence was necessary to have Rory springing up, ready and wide awake.

"Where is she?" he asked pulling on his jacket.

"On her way to UNIT, she's been arrested," the Doctor dumped the grocery bags on the table and they all hurried out to the TARDIS that was parked in the back garden. The Timelord barely waited for the doors to close before taking off while Amy filled Rory in.

Rory looked at the Doctor, "I don't understand. What are parallel universe excursions? Why are they illegal?"

"I guess you can call it the ultimate universal threat," the Doctor tried to sum it up. "Piercing through the fabric of this world and across to the next could potentially cause the collapse of the entire universe. Think about a set of files in a cabinet. Take away the folders and what happens to the papers?"

"They spill," Amy responded logically.

"Exactly, now think all of reality, every last part of this universe collapsing like spilt papers. It would mean certain destruction for every living being ever."

"Why would Sky do something like that? Surely she knows the risks?" Rory's jaw dropped.

"We're about to find out," the Doctor landed the TARDIS and stepped out to find Kate coming towards them, flanked by Osgood and a number of security guards.

"She's just arrived," Kate pointed overhead and a helicopter could be seen flying away in the sky. "As per your instructions, she is being treated like a regular prisoner. You'll be able to see her soon."

"Good, we need complete privacy, just you, me, Osgood, and the Ponds," the Doctor made perfectly clear. "Whatever is said has to be strictly off the record for now." Kate nodded led them inside and down into tunnels far deeper than they had ever been in before. Soon they came to a room, similar to interrogation rooms in police departments. Through the glass window, they saw it was completely black on the inside. There was table with two chairs on either side, also entirely black. They watched the guard roughly shove Sky into one of the chairs.

"Watch it," Sky mocked. "My father will hear about this. Probably already has." She added with a mirthless snort. For all the sarcasm, it looked like Sky had been through the wringer. Her dark hair was disheveled and frizzy, her clothes were ripped and torn, and she had the distinct look of someone who hadn't ate or slept properly in days.

The guard secured Sky's handcuffed hands to a small loop in the table and left. Outside, he saluted Kate, "Prisoner secured ma'am."

"Good, make sure we're not disturbed," the guard nodded and walked off. The group filed into the room, the Doctor in front.

The two stared each other down, "Sky…"

Sky smiled beatifically, "What's up Doc?"

 **A/N: Hey guys, has anyone ever actually pulled a Bugs Bunny on the Doctor? No? Well they should. Sorry it took so long to get this out but hopefully the content is worth it. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Until next time ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	3. Bad Wolf, Bad News

When Universes Collide  
Chapter 2: Bad Wolf, Bad News

"Now is not the time for jokes Sky," the Doctor said severely. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"What I had to," Sky said obviously. "What do you think? I go putting the entire universe in danger for kicks?"

"Of course, you had to do it. Never mind the billions of lives you've risked including your own. You didn't bother to tell anyone, just ran off jumping universes but hey, at least you knew the consequences." the Doctor ranted.

"Save your sermon for The Pact. Yeah that's right," Sky added at their expressions, "I'm not the only one punching holes in the fabric of reality but hey, at least I _care_ about the consequences and am actively trying to minimalize the risk."

"So what's the Pact up to now?" Amy asked.

"I haven't got much," Sky shrugged. "Your goon squad has all of my notes and my diary but I wrote the notes in Anglo-Martian. They'll have a job figuring it out."

"All your effects have been secured since your arrival, no one has looked at them," Kate informed her.

"There's a couple of hours I'll be needing back," Sky remarked before returning to the matter at hand. "Look I'll give you the overview for now. After I left the Tower last time you saw me, the diary sent me to that little confrontation at Canary Wharf. Then it took me to the 1800s when you and that phoney Doctor teamed up to take on the Cyber King. I didn't understand it at first but then I realized I was getting a history lesson on the parallel worlds and the void. I'm not one hundred percent sure what the Pact's endgame is but they've been messing around with it. That's where my own dimension hopping comes in. I went to the other world to see what was happening with them and found it hadn't been attacked. This was weird because the Pact had clearly already broke through a couple of times at that point. But then something really strange happened."

"What?" chanted the room.

"I almost missed it. I had been in the parallel universe for a full two weeks with nothing. I was about to come back when I picked up a disturbance reading. Two of them. Something was trying to pierce through from both sides. I've been going back and forth and from the looks of things it's like a kind of parallel fracture. Both of tears appear directly opposite each other."

"What would happen if they succeeded?" Kate looked to the Doctor.

"I don't know, I don't like not knowing something," the Doctor was clearly agitated. "I can tell you there are going to serious consequences."

"They could break reality if they're not careful," Amy filled in obviously.

"That and the fact the void is not empty," the Doctor paced. "It's filled with millions of Daleks and Cybermen that I sent back in there during that 'confrontation' at Canary Wharf."

"I thought about that but that was years ago," Sky shook her head. "Didn't the Cybermen escape to Victorian Era where you fought them? Wouldn't the Daleks be dead by now?"

"Some of them escaped yes but there were literally enough Cybermen and Daleks to engage in full-scale war across Earth. Daleks don't die. Ever. They age yes and their bodies break down, they're basically chucked into sewers to rot. However there is something much more worrisome."

"What's can possibly be worse than legions of Daleks and Cyberman?" Rory wondered sarcastically.

"Try psychopathic Daleks and Cybermen."

"Why does he always an answer?" Rory muttered to his wife. "Just once, I wish there wasn't an even-worse-case scenario."

"Have you been paying attention to our lives for the better half of a decade?" Amy countered. "Doctor? What do you mean psychopathic? I mean aren't they already murderous, genocidal machines of doom?"

"Yes but at their core, they are sociopathic. They don't feel any emotion or have conscious but they are hyper-rational. They believe in the supremacy of their races and can spare or manipulate others if it helps their cause. But they've been in the void for years, nothing but pitch black darkness for ages. The Cybermen, who have human minds have surely gone insane by now and the Daleks probably won't have fared any better. Something -" he growled at Sky, "you would have known had you come to me in the first place. One, just one of those creatures gets out and so many people could have died. Do you have any idea how utterly stupid you've been?!"

Sky looked furious but said nothing, "I didn't just dismiss the idea. I kept an eye out for anything escaping but none have, not here and not in the parallel universe."

"Sky you still shouldn't have taken this on by yourself," Amy said reasonably.

"I wasn't." Sky replied curtly. "I didn't come to you Doctor because I needed something to actually show you. Everything I've told you and the information in my notes wasn't gathered overnight. I had to go back and forth between both dimensions constantly. I'm not sure you're prepared to hear how many times I had to break through, even if I took every available measure to make the journey safe. I figured if I had to face your wrath anyway, I might as well have something to show for it."

"At the risk of the entire world? The entire solar system?"

"Two words. Whole. Realities." Sky shot back. "Total event collapse. It was a calculated risk. Daleks and Cybermen? We can fight those. But what are you going to do if space and time itself is broken?" Sky snorted, "The fact is Doctor, I had to use methods you don't approve of and you've always been highly critical of those who don't adhere to your philosophies."

"I'm sorry," Rory broke in. "I have to ask, why Sweden?"

"I don't know, Rose normally sends me to Norway. I guess one of the techs made a mistake," Sky shrugged.

"Rose?" the Doctor whispered.

"Yeah," Sky adopted a far gentler tone. "She's a bit sentimental like that. She told me that if we ever met up ahead of schedule to send regards from everyone."

"W-when did you meet her?" the Doctor swallowed thickly.

"After that first double reading, I went straight to her at Torchwood and explained what I had found. I knew she was there because…well I did. Anyway I worked with the Torchwood team there and then came back and recruited our Torchwood here. We've been tracking and recording activity for almost a month. The only piece we're missing is what the goal is. Once we got that, we were going to come to you."

"Well then," the Doctor straightened his bowtie. "Kate please release Sky and return her property. We're going to take a trip down to Cardiff and have a word with dear Donna and Jack and then, it would seem, we're going to another universe."

Kate unlocked Sky's cuffs and the girl rose rubbing her wrists, "Let's go to work."

 **A/N: Hey guys, I hope you all have a wonderful day. I sure am, it's my birthday! Fezzes and sand shoes for everyone! Please check out the rest of birthday upload and tell me what you think. Quick side note, I'm thinking about doing a Twitter Q &A. Is that something you guys would be interested in? Let me know. Until next time my lovelies, ENJOY! R&R PLZ! **


	4. Time To Go

When Universes Collide  
Chapter 3 – Time To Go

The group was escorted to collect Sky's belongings. The girl silently handed over her findings to the Doctor and sat down away from everyone else with weary sigh. "Well I know that look." Amy had come over. "That's the look you get when you're absolutely done with someone. The Doctor maybe?"

"He's got a sanctimonious high horse that would make the Trojans jealous," Sky snarked and Amy pulled a chair over to sit with her.

"He was just scared that something terrible could have happened. Putting an entire reality at risk is not something a lot of people would be okay with."

"It's not that," Sky denied.

"Then what is it?" Amy asked but Sky merely looked at her. "Right. Can't talk about future stuff. Well you can't punish him for something he hasn't done yet."

"That's not it either. It's just," Sky weighed her words carefully. "I've never had any illusions about who the Doctor is and what he is. Still every once in a while he does something that I just don't understand. I had an idea I thought might help so I went to see my Doctor about it and we argued. At one point he said to me, 'Just because you go banging about space and time, occasionally saving some people doesn't mean that you know what you're doing, let alone put you in a position to tell others.' I asked him, 'What precisely did you do differently that you think you can?' He didn't like that one bit. He essentially dismissed me after that."

"Can't believe you actually said that to the Doctor, I'm impressed," Amy patted her back. "At the same time, I'm sure he had his reasons."

"Preservation of the timeline is what he said, ensuring that past happens as it should. I thought I was being sent to help, all I'm really doing is going through the motions. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I'm here to make sure you guys are okay but if there was an easier way, why not take it? Sure things would be different but the world continue on."

"Things have to happen whether we like them or not, nobody knows that quite like the Doctor."

Just then the Doctor approached. He gave Sky back her journal and said, "Your notes were very thorough, thank you. I've got a couple of theories but I can't come up with a definitive conclusion as what this is all about."

"I doubt The Pact will make you wait very long for the answer," Sky stood up. "So what next?"

"Cardiff, see if Torchwood has anything new for us."

"Road trip," Amy quipped.

*WUC*

By the time they got to Cardiff, the sun was setting and Jack and Donna met them outside the entrance of the Hub. "We know you're angry -" Jack started.

"Angry doesn't quite cover it Captain Harkness," the Doctor said curtly. "But we don't have time to discuss it, maybe later, if we can prevent total event collapse."

"Right," Jack and Donna shared a look. "We haven't gotten anything brand new yet but something else has happened."

"Oh dear god what now?"

Jack and Donna moved away to reveal River and Jenny standing there, "Hello Sweetie."

"River! Jenny!" The Doctor's jaw dropped "What are you doing here? Jenny you're supposed to be at university. Why have you come? Did Sky call you?" The Doctor asked with a dangerous undertone and Sky glared at the insinuation.

"I did no such thing," she said acidly. "As if I would dare deviate from your Time-lordly plan."

"Actually sweetie you called us," River showed him her psychic paper with a message, _Let's have dinner, bring our daughter. It'll be a family affair. D._

"River I didn't send this," the Doctor denied.

"Perhaps you haven't done it yet," Donna suggested.

"Maybe but considering the circumstances, I find it very unlikely that I would call you here."

"That's because you didn't."

The group went rigid and slowly turned to see a small girl in a denim outfit staring up at them. "Don't worry, this girl has not been harmed. Poor dear fell and cut her knee rather badly, thankfully a nice man helped clean her up."

"Blood control," Jack hissed.

"Exactly. Now listen carefully Doctor, for once you are too late. My plans are in place and with single move I could end both worlds and there would be nothing that you or that mongrel meta-slumming bitch on the other side could do about it."

"Alright you have my attention," the Doctor crouched down to look the girl in the eye. "What do you want?"

"We'll discuss my terms later," the girl responded robotically. "For now Doctor I have a question for you. A soldier is facing a single enemy that is wreaking havoc on the battlefield when he notices multiple enemies approaching causing just as much if not more destruction as they move. What does the solider do?"

"He takes care of biggest threat first," the Doctor replied.

"We shall see." Suddenly the girl groaned and held her head. "Sorry sir but how did I get here? Where's my mom?" The group simultaneously let out an uneasy breath.

"Come on darling, I'll take you back to your mummy," Donna said gently.

"Be careful," Jack cautioned. "Keep your phone at the ready and don't stop moving until you're back here."

Donna kissed his cheek softly, "Don't pretend like you won't be tracking me the whole time."

"That dot disappears and I'm coming after you," Jack promised. Donna rolled her eyes and walked away, taking the confused child with her.

Despite himself, the Doctor smiled, "Really? The man of a 1000 species goes for a human?"

"Whatever," Jack brushed it off. "She is a no ordinary human and I'm not talking about being part-Timelord."

"Once Donna gets back we should head up to Canary Wharf," Sky interjected. "That's the easiest spot to cross the dimensions. Something tells me that The Pact wasn't just asking a general question."

"I don't think so either," the Doctor concurred. He looked to the sky with a pensive expression, "Something is coming."

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know this was a weird decision to have Jack and Donna be together but it's actually really important to the overall arc of the story. Hope you guys are liking it, tell me what you think. Until next time, ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	5. Reunited

When Universes Collide  
Chapter 4 – Reunited

Sky led the Doctor, Amy, Rory, River, Jenny, Donna, and Jack to the old Torchwood tower that had been abandoned since the day the 'ghosts' had attacked. "It's still a rather soft spot to use," Sky explained as they went through the building. "Majority of the comings and goings were centred here so you could say the fabric is kind of worn out here."

"Making it all the more dangerous to use," the Doctor inserted dryly.

"Not if you do it my way," Sky countered. "Oh yeah and don't mind the signs." She nodded to plaques indicating new management and reconstruction. "Some American company, SucroCorp, took this place over but for some reason there's been a major delay. I think the CEO died or something." They made it to the infamous room were the portal once stood. The magnets the Doctor had attached to walls were still there and the levers exactly where he'd left them. He barely glanced at the one on the right before clearly his throat loudly.

"Alright then, what's your way? How do we get across without shattering two universes?"

"Like this," Sky reached into her bag and pulled out four metal sphere with electrodes attached to them. "Doctor you're the tallest one here so I'm going to have to readjust for your size so give me second." She began hitting some buttons on the sides of spheres.

"What are those?" Jacked asked.

"A little bit of future tech," Sky said. "Transdimensional stabilizers. Basically what you do is set these and they will hold a pocket in a perfect neutral state that will allow someone or in this case, some people to cross without residual damage to the rest of the dimension wall. It's kind of like putting a piece of tape on a balloon and then poking it with a pin through the tape, the balloon does not pop."

"And then the fabric will simply snap back together afterwards," the Doctor went on. "Impressive but you risk being sucked into the void every time you close it."

"I tend to make the holes as small as possible and I will admit to making good use out of those magnets," Sky jerked her head towards them. "I even got this," she reached into her bag and pulled out a heavy harness. "We'll need that for later. Alright folks this is how it works," she faced the group. "This is like going through tunnel where the entire walls are electrified. Do not flail your arms or legs, just allow yourself to go like a trust fall." She pressed a switch on one of the sphere and they all began to glow. She threw them into the air and they formed a circular portal, just large enough for everyone to go through. "One at a time, you can start," Sky called. Jenny went first, followed by River, then Amy, then River, Jack, Donna, the Doctor and Sky was last.

There was a terrible feeling of utterly nothing after which they all came out together, landing softly on some grass where it was clear a building used to be. "Everyone okay?" Sky checked and got groans of assent. "I'll call Rose-" the noise of many sirens wailed, "Never mind."

A convoy of SUVs pulled up and a number of soldiers dressed in full tactical gear came out with guns drawn. "Put your hands up!" they shouted.

"Guys don't shoot it's me Sky. I've brought the Doctor!" Sky shouted back and one of them activated the radio on his vest.

"Ma'am, we've arrived and there are eight people here, three men and five women. One is claiming to be your operative and says she's brought some doctor… There is a portal ma'am. Roger that. Stay where you are," he ordered.

A moment or two later two more SUVs pulled up and none other than Rose Tyler got out of one. She had longer hair and her figure was a bit fuller but otherwise looked exactly the same. Heedless of the soldiers she walked straight up to them and scanned Sky. "Well you are Sky," Rose concluded. "Stand down and head back to base. I'll take it from here." The soldiers disappeared and Rose huffed, "Sorry about that."

"What's with all the fanfare?" Sky shook her arms.

"Had some activity, put out a red alert just in case," Rose explained. "Then you lot came through, had to be safe."

"All the same, it's good to see you Rose," Jack bounded forward for a hug and Donna was right behind.

"Doctor?" she peered at him. "What's wrong? Wolf got your tongue?"

"You recognize me?"

"I'd know those eyes anywhere," Rose opened her arms and the two embraced. They broke away and the Doctor did the remaining introductions.

"Rose, there are my friends Amy and Rory, well technically they're my in-laws because that right there is their daughter Melody now known as River Song who is my wife. This is Jenny who is really my biological clone but I simply call her my daughter."

"Blimey things don't stop with you," Rose teased. "Next you'll be telling me is that you've bought a house and have a mortgage."

"Well actually he bought us a house but there isn't a mortgage," Amy shrugged.

"That's…something…" Rose replied momentarily stunned.

"Alright everyone take cover, I need to close this portal," Sky said and everyone held on to something sturdy, Sky harnessed herself to a tree, and she closed the portal that tried to suck in everything before closing.

"Come on then, everyone is waiting for you at the house." Rose led them back to the cars and they drove to a mansion outside of the city. The gate in front visibly scanned the vehicles before allowing them in and they saw a huge white villa-like building with a sprawling lawn where a young boy with blonde hair was kicking around a soccer ball.

"Rose!" he shouted and ran up to her for a hug.

"Hey Tyler," she ruffled his hair. "Let's go in, I have some friends I want you to meet." They went in and found Jackie, Pete, and the Metacrisis Doctor waiting for them in the living room. Introductions were made, most notably when Rose called her Doctor 'Michael'.

"Michael?" Donna repeated.

"She reckons it sounds like 'metacrisis'," Michael rolled his eyes.

"It does!" Rose insisted.

"Yes dear," Michael placated her.

She moved away and the Doctor said lowly, "It really doesn't."

"No but she doesn't like calling me 'Doctor' too much. I didn't either, it felt like I was just a replacement for you." Michael shrugged, "I'm you but at the same time, I'm not. After what happened at the bay between the three of us, it took a lot of time for us to get started. Once we did, she figured it would be better if I had my own name so I'd know she loves me, actual me, not used-to-be-you me."

"Can't argue with that," the Doctor conceded.

There was some talk about dinner and work but before anything was officially decided, Rose got a call and sent went deathly pale. "Everyone outside!" They ran out and to everyone's horror, a single Dalek was high in the sky but coming closer.

Michael and the Doctor whispered something that sounded like, " _Arcadia…_ "

"Well soldier you have a choice," Tyler said with a strange distant expression.

"Tyler what are you talking about?" Jackie dropped to her knees and shook her son but he wasn't responding to her.

The Doctor looked him over and found a cut on his arm, "Jackie he's fine. Its blood control, like hypnotism but stronger."

"You have a choice Doctor, stay here or tend to the other side," Tyler produced a small device with a display showing the other dimension under attack from a contingent of Cybermen. The Doctor was in a state of shock, he looked at Tyler and got only one word. "Choose."

 **A/N: Hey guys, phew we are getting dark but I'm loving it! I hope you are too. Let me know what you think. ENJOY! R &R PLZ!**


	6. A War On Two Fronts

When Universes Collide  
Chapter 5 – A War on Two Fronts

"Oh god," Rose breathed staring at the screen. "Doctor what are you going to do?"

"Okay Dalek here and massive invasion of Cybermen there, the math isn't entirely too difficult," the Doctor reasoned.

"Doctor," Sky interjected. "Don't you think this is what they want you to do? It could be a trap. I've been going back and forth between dimensions for ages and we've never been able to set up a reliable video relay."

"Yes but we are, as you know, dealing with a threat that has proven to have very advanced technology. Capable of trapping London in a time storm for instance." The Doctor reminded her, "Right now we have to assume that every threat is credible. Give me the stabilizers."

Sky hesitated, "But Doctor -"

"DO IT NOW SKY!"

Sky's face hardened and she handed over the tech in a bag, "It's all set up, just press the green switch to activate the portal."

"Thank you," the Doctor took them and readied himself to go. "Rose, do what you can to contain the Dalek. I will be back as soon as possible. Where there's one Dalek, there's probably more but you aren't without resources." The Doctor looked meaningfully at Michael who nodded in return.

"This feels so wrong," Sky muttered.

"The feeling is mutual I assure you," the Doctor said right before jumping through the portal. A moment later it closed and Rose rallied them to get to work.

"Mum, Dad, take Tyler and hide inside the fallout room. Come on you lot, let's get to Torchwood and deal with this thing before it's get out of control." Sky gave the patch of air where the Doctor went through a long glance before Amy pulled her away to the cars.

*WUC*

Back in the other universe, the Doctor arrived and closed the portal, collecting the spheres. He wasn't too far out from the city and he could see it was pandemonium. The Cybermen were firing randomly at buildings and near people. The tanks had already been rolled out but they were having little effect against the hoard of robot hybrids. The Doctor easily located a UNIT squad and grabbed one of the men at random. "Where is Kate Stewart?" he barked. "Tell her the Doctor is here!"

"The Doctor!" The man jumped and hastened to call it in, "Someone get the commander, the Doctor is here! The Doctor is here!" There was immediate buzzing and the man led the Doctor to a vehicle. "Sir I'm to escort you straight to headquarters."

"Well get on with it," the Doctor urged and they were off. It was a chaotic ride, dodging Cybermen and civilians alike and witnessing the destruction firsthand. It was insanity, they arrived at the Tower of London quickly but still not fast enough for the Timelord. The moment the car stopped, he was out and running full tilt to commander centre.

Kate was there and she met at the door. "It's been going on for about twenty minutes. We caught one and managed to bring it alive or operating or whatever."

"How did they appear?"

"From the sky near Canary Wharf," Kate said and the Doctor stopped to collect his thoughts.

"Okay this means these were ones from inside the Void and they haven't actually set up shop here to make new ones. Thing is they've lost what sanity they had but they still have to be communicate somehow, let me see the one you have." The Doctor was brought to a metallic holding cage with a single Cyberman inside attempting to blast at the walls but they held. "Right then, have you scanned for signals being transmitted or received?"

"We have to take it out to do that," Kate said and the Doctor rumbled in frustration.

"Separate the head from the body, that won't kill it but you can keep the body locked up and use the head for the tests."

Kate nodded and prepared her men to tackle to Cyberman. They used a special flash grenade to confuse it then quickly moved in to do the job. It wasn't easy and a couple soldiers were injured but they managed get it done. The Cyberman head was still functioning when they came out. "You are too late Doctor," it said mechanically.

"We'll see about that," the Doctor stood firm. They hooked the head up to one of the computer and got a read for the frequency of Cybermen's collective consciousness. "I want you to push as much as you can through the frequency, short them all out." McGillop nodded and began working away furiously. A mild ringing sang through the air but all the Cybermen were visibly affected. They held their heads and staggered around before sparks exploded from them and they fell to the ground. It took all over ten minutes for the last Cyberman to drop and the frequency was destroyed completely.

"You've done it Doctor!" Kate cried.

"I can't stay," the Doctor said. "Take me back to Canary Wharf, the other dimension has a dalek on the loose, I have to help them."

"Right away," Kate called for car to transport the Doctor. On the way, they got the report there had been no fatalities, only some injuries and a lot of public damage.

"That's good, strange but good," the Doctor gulped quietly and raced back up to the room to prepare another jump. He crossed and when he arrived, Rose was waiting for him with a deadened expression. "What's happened?"

*TIT*

The others hadn't even gotten to the Torchwood building yet when Rose got word that the dalek had come in close enough to attack. "Fire at will," she ordered. "Aim for the eyestalk if you can." With that, she turned on her sirens and stepped on the gas. It was like they were racing against fate itself as they made it to Torchwood. The men were scattering everywhere, trying to pin down the Dalek but it had starting firing on people, killing them instantly.

"Ma'am we can't stop it," someone cried as Rose entered. "It's shields are too strong."

"Don't stop," Rose commanded. "Don't ease up, keep it occupied and away from the citizens. Call a state emergency, the entire city goes into lockdown right now. Do we have eyes on it?"

"Yes ma'am," another operative showed her a screen displaying the dalek's path through the city. The streets were mercifully empty as people ran at the sound of the alarm and the sight of the dalek. Rose winced as a man was taken out by the alien but could see her men attempting to attack it, they too were being slaughtered.

"Try hitting it from the bottom," Rose ordered. "We'll take out it's ability to fly." The command was sent out and soldiers were able to get under it however the bullets rebounded and hit the men firing instead. "Michael what do we do?"

"I don't know, I've never seen a Dalek so well equipped," the metacrisis Doctor rubbed his face. "Okay try simply stunning it, throw an electrical grenade, take it out systems even temporarily."

"You heard 'im," Rose yelled, slipping back into her cockney accent. "Get on it." The men hastened to do as she said and they watched the grenade thrown but it was a little too effective. The surge of electricity also affected the surrounding buildings, blowing out lights and even starting some fires. The dalek did fall to the ground but the men had to wait for the residual electricity to fade before approaching for a close enough range to fire and by that time, the dalek was back up. "Damn," Rose slapped her hand on the desk.

"I would say send it back into the Void but the Doctor took the stabilizers," Donna blew out a breath.

"If we can get a magnetic field around it, we can reverse the polarity, force it away from Earth," Michael suggested.

"With strength like that, we'd have to attach the field directly onto the dalek then -" All of sudden there was a loud bang coming from the monitors. The dalek had blown up an entire building and reduced it to rubble.

"Oh dear god," River gasped.

"Okay, okay," Sky said. "We take that thing out with another electrical grenade, Jack can go in and attach a magnetic node to generate the field and maybe an explosive. Then we reverse the polarity and send it away and blow it up from a safe distance."

"We're going to need a sonic and the Doctor took his screwdriver," Amy groaned.

"That's fine you can use mine," Sky produced it from her back pocket. River looked at her but she simply shook her head, "He's the one who sent me after all."

"Using a sonic screwdriver could disrupt the remaining electrical charge from the grenade, it could explode," Michael warned.

"What if I get in close enough and wait until its is safe?" Jack suggested.

"Jack no, you'd still be in there with a live dalek and there's no telling what it could do to you. Don't do it." Donna pled with him.

"I don't see any other way," Jack kissed her forehead. "I'm all ears if you got one Doc."

"We don't have anything to work with," Donna admitted. "Alright but no playing the hero, get your tail back here in one piece and breathing."

"Yes ma'am," Jack saluted her before turning to Rose. "Tell your men to give the order." Rose looked like she hated this plan already but gave the order. Jack left with another group of soldiers and the rest could nothing but watch as the plan rolled out. The captain was given an ear device that allowed him to communicate directly with everyone at Torchwood and he was outfitted with a body camera so they could see what he was doing. The dalek took out another building and Rose screamed in frustration, Michael had to take her to the side to calm down. Jack made it and they didn't waste time launching another grenade. The explosion was just as intense as the last one but Jack didn't hesitate to walk through the crackling atmosphere. He knelt down next to the prone dalek and carefully attached the explosive and the node. "Is it safe yet?"

"Not yet, hang tight Jack," Michael watched the power fluctuations raptly.

"Don't want to panic anyone but we've got signs of life here," Jack reported and sure enough the dalek was starting to stir.

"Thirty seconds more," Michael called.

"Michael…" Rose said ominously, the dalek's had begun to glow and it was starting to stand upright.

"Nearly there," Michael waited just a few more tense moments before the levels dropped. "NOW JACK! NOW!" Jack didn't hesitate, he reversed the polarity with as much as force as possible and the dalek began to float away, firing out shots at random.

"Take cover!" Jack screamed and everyone scattered, dodging the projectiles. Soon it was out of range and well into the sky, "You're up Rose!"

"Few more feet, I want it to be clear of the city," Rose waited as the dalek continued to rise. At last she said, "Detonate" and the bomb went off, causing everything to shake but the city remained standing. The dalek had been reduced to cinders. "It's over." Some of the remaining people clapped but it didn't feel much like a victory right then.

"Um Rose," Rory stepped up. "I'd like to go help with the aid, I'm a nurse back home."

"Go ahead, you can join the medics," Rose nodded.

"I'll go with him," Amy announced and River and Jenny went with her. Donna left to meet Jack leaving Sky, Rose, and Michael.

"Ma'am there's dimensional disturbance," a tech informed them.

"Must be the Doctor," Rose got to her feet heavily. "I'll go collect him."

"Better you than me," Sky muttered but she knew she was heard. Rose didn't comment, she just left. She got to where the Doctor would be coming out and arrived a moment before he did. He seemed full of energy in comparison to her weariness.

"What's happened?"


	7. Fallout

When Universes Collide  
Chapter 6 – Fallout

The drive to the Tyler mansion was a stony one. Other than to tell the Doctor what happened and then when they got word that everyone was now congregated at the Tylers', it had been silent. The Doctor observed his former companion at the wheel. She looked so deadened and defeated that he felt a pang of sadness and perhaps a bit of guilt. In hindsight, it seemed pretty obvious that this was going to happen but given a choice between one Dalek and a hoard of Cybermen, the decision was clear. It didn't stop him from feeling awful for having left his friends to deal with that. Nonetheless, he did not comment on it and neither did she. They had had moments like this before when they'd travel together and the fighting was emotionally hard. They'd let the weight of it bleed out through the silence and hope for a better tomorrow. It seemed however that today wasn't done with them yet as they pulled up and saw Jackie on the porch, almost hysterical and screaming for them to come in.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR PLEASE! HURRY UP! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH TYLER!" she sobbed and wailed.

Rose and the Doctor exchanged panicked glances before running in and finding the boy motionless on the ground with Sky, Donna, and Michael surrounding him. Their expressions were foreboding and the look they gave the Doctor was more than just grave, it was like a death sentence without words. "Donna," Michael said tensely. "Maybe you should take Pete and Jackie outside to talk." Donna nodded, ushered both bewildered and scared parents away to the back.

"WUS WRONG WI' 'IM?!" Rose demanded, her cockney accent in full effect.

"This is not Tyler," Sky shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"It's not Tyler," Michael repeated, pulling up the boy's shirt and reaching behind the child's neck. All of sudden the eyes sprang open but it wasn't quite right. Any questions were belied when the chest cavity opened to reveal circuitry and wires.

"No," Martha gasped.

"It's a DROID?!" Rose cried. "Then where's Tyler?"

"Where indeed," the droid said and everyone jumped. "I will tell you that the boy is alive…well he should be. He was taken simply to help craft the droid, after that he was released somewhere."

"Where? When did this happen?" the Doctor pressed.

"Yesterday and I don't where the boy was left. Only that he placed near some humans."

Rose blanched, "Oh god. I have to go to Torchwood. There should be some way to track him."

"I'll go with you," Michael got up and they left. The room was silent; they could dimly hear Jackie and Pete's anguished cries from the back.

"This is a nightmare," Mickey flung his arms over his head.

Abruptly the droid sat to look the Doctor in the eye, "Well done solider." With that it began to shaje, the exposed circuitry sparking and visibly shutting down before the bot collapsed back to the ground.

"What's the plan now Doctor?" Sky asked with a cold, sarcastic edge. "Anymore brilliant ideas?"

"What would you have me do?" The Doctor countered.

"What would _I_ have you do?" Sky repeated incredulously, losing all semblance of patience. "How about stopping to think something through? Short of being spoon-fed their plan, the Pact practically screamed that a trap was coming but no. I'm just the one who's been fighting them for what feels like forever but why should my input count for anything? I tried to talk to you but no, you wouldn't hear it." She laughed mirthlessly, "I guess that's the irony of it all. You can do so much but the one thing _I'd_ have you do is the one thing you are utterly incapable of – LISTENING!"

"If that's the case, why are you here?" the Doctor lost his patience as well.

"I honestly don't know. Why don't you go ask yourself?" Sky shot back. "Oh wait that would break your timeline rule but then again that's just your rule for others, you can break it at will. Oh is that technically breaking the foreknowledge rule? I'm sorry," she crooned mockingly then added, "At this point, it feels like you sent me back here to be little more than a spectator."

"Then what's the point of you?" the Doctor said acidly and Sky flinched like she had been slapped. A deathly stillness descended on them all.

"Sky, it's not -" Jenny tried to intervene but the other girl stopped her.

"No." Sky's voice trembled. "He doesn't know what he's put me through, not now at least. I'm not just talking about this either." She walked straight up to the Doctor to look at him right in the eye, "I came here because you told me I had to, that it was important that I come back and help. So here I am with a book I'm not allowed to read and a version of you that won't take a word I say seriously or have any measure of faith in me. " Her jaw tightened, "I don't know what _you_ sent me here for but _I_ can do, whether you're with me or not." She stormed off, ignoring the calls from behind her.

She didn't stop until she was off the property and had cleared the gate. Only then did she pause to catch her breath and reach into her back pocket for the diary. With one more defiant look at the mansion, she opened it and began to read…

 **A/N: Hey guys, oohhh Sky showing off her own version Valeyard. Hope you're all enjoying the story so far. This is definitely one of the heavier stories I have planned for this series but stick with me and I promise to keep you entertained. Until next time, ENJOY R &R PLZ!**


	8. Torn

When Universes Collide  
Chapter 7 – Torn

 _Elsewhere…_

" _Ha ha! We've got him now! Oh Doctor this revenge will be the sweetest of all…"_

Tyler Mansion…

The Doctor watched Sky go with dread. Ever since they had reunited, he knew there was something off with the girl and he also knew what it was like to get ahead of oneself because of foreknowledge. His fears were confirmed within moments when Rose called to say that they had found Tyler, Sky had told her exactly where to find him, right down to which side of the alleyway he'd been hiding in. "This is bad," the Doctor wrung his hands.

"How? She only brought Tyler back," Jackie said. "I for one am bloody grateful."

"Me too," Pete seconded.

"If only it were that simple," the Doctor shook his head. "One of the hardest to things do as a time traveller is to let things play out as they were meant to happen. Sometimes we want overturn history because we have the privilege of hindsight but we're not supposed to play God like that."

"Sweetie Sky is good girl, I'm sure she knows better," River insisted.

"I don't know," Amy said uneasily. "She told me back in at UNIT that she had had an idea that would alter the past but stop the Pact sooner. Her Doctor wouldn't hear of it but he's not exactly here is he?"

"I have to speak to her," the Doctor demanded.

"I have her number saved," Donna gave him her phone. "It should work."

The Doctor took it and dialled Sky's number, putting it on speakerphone. After a few rings, she picked up. "Hello Doctor," she said curtly. "Right on time, I suppose you heard about Tyler then?"

"Sky please tell me you didn't read the diary," the Doctor begged.

"And if I did?"

The Doctor kneaded his forehead with his knuckles, "I'm sorry Sky. For what I said. I know what it's like to be helpless to stop something -"

"But I'm not helpless, in fact it's the opposite. I have everything I need to put an end to this once and for all. I bet you haven't even figured out what the Pact has planned for you."

"That's not the point Sky! Time travelling can make you feel like you've got a responsibility to set things right, to do more, help the past but that's not our job, it's not your job. I can't tell you why I sent you back from the future but things have to happen the way they do. Sometimes our entire reality can depend on just one thing happening."

"So then what is our job?"

"To assist where we can without disrupting time."

"Well then allow me to assist you Doctor," Sky replied evenly. "The Pact is going to make you choose between this universe or the next. If you choose your original universe, they will destroy just this planet Earth and nothing else. Pick here and they will rip a hole on the other side and allow whatever comes to through to wreak havoc. Don't choose or try to double cross them and they will simply tear both. That's why they set up two parallel breeches, for a complete collapse into the void should you not make a decision." Complete silence greeted that pronouncement and everyone was holding on to each other as if they had been sentenced to death.

The Doctor finally spoke up, "But why threaten whole universes? I thought they were after my friends and I?"

"They are Doctor," Sky replied. "Here, all of you are stuck on Earth, no TARDIS, there's no need to go after anything but on the other side, you have friends all over the universe. They've failed to get to your companions specifically so now they're going to kill everyone at once."

"And set it up so it didn't matter what side I was on," the Doctor concluded.

"Exactly," Sky confirmed. "You can run so far and hide so well that they laid the biggest trap possible, using two whole universes."

"Surely you know that if there is one thing you don't want in a trap, it's me," the Doctor declared.

"And how many lives will you gamble on that Doctor?" Sky countered. "I for one don't want to wait and find out."

"Sky…"

"I know where they set up the breech on this side, I'm going after it."

"Sky none of this makes any sense, it just doesn't."

"It makes perfect sense. I'm not sure how you can be so comfortable playing the game of fate with entire worlds but I won't play Doctor, we're doing this my way."

"Sky don't!"

"Why not? I will finish this myself, this time the past is on my side." Sky hung up and the Doctor growled in frustration.

"Damn she is going into a trap I just know it," the Doctor flung the phone on to the couch. "We have to find her and stop her, hopefully before the Pact asks me to choose."

"Back to Torchwood, there should be a way of tracking her," Rose said but then rubbed her temple. "Provided that she hasn't seen us coming."

"See what I meant now about running away with foreknowledge," the Doctor took several breaths. "We have no choice but to come at her from as many directions as possible. Torchwood, the CCTV, just going up to people with her picture, all of it! She can't account for them all and once we find her, stop her."

"I still don't understand why," Jackie interrupted. "She's trying to save us."

"Not like this," Rose said. "Playing with the past can have terrible consequences, she could end up killing more people than she's trying to save."

"But how do we even begin to get ahead of her?" Jack queried.

"Look Sky has been travelling for a while but she's going up against people who have done this years," the Doctor looked around at them, "no one knows time like we do. We can do this."

"We have to bring her back," River urged. "Let's go!"

"Doctor…" Martha stalled everyone. "When the Pact does ask, what are you going to choose?"

 **A/N: Hey guys, so the race is on and all hell is about to break loose. Until next time, ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	9. Blood Will Out

When Universes Collide  
Chapter 8 – Blood Will Out

The Doctor headed to Torchwood with Pete, Jackie, and River while the others were sent out to find Sky. The Timelord kept mulling over Martha's question in his head but he didn't have an answer for her nor himself. He knew what the lesser option was but something wasn't right. Parallel rips into the void? The idea was preposterous but he'd seen Sky's journals and the numbers himself. He was also terrified for Sky, beyond just helping him and his friends, he knew there was something about that girl that resonated within him but he couldn't put his finger on it. Upon arriving at Torchwood, Rose met them at the front and brought them in. "Tyler is sedated," she informed them. "He's a bit delirious but the doctors say he will make a full recovery."

"We'll go sit with him," Pete and Jackie went to the infirmary leaving the Doctor and River with Rose.

"He's lucky to be alive," River sighed.

"Quite," the Doctor concurred. "Where's Michael? Any word on Sky?"

"I sent him out to help the others. As for Sky, nothing as yet, we'll find her," Rose said confidently. She led them to the main command centre, a large white room with people scurrying amongst desks and work stations while a giant map of London was displayed on an enormous screen. "I've called all the others," Rose stopped in front of the map. "I've sent some men to help them out. I couldn't trace Sky's call but we got her on CCTV getting on the tube. Unfortunately she must have used the crowds to blend in because we didn't catch her coming out."

"Maybe she didn't leave," River proposed. "She could be in the tunnels themselves."

"There were no delays or anything weird on the train she was in but I did send a couple people down there just in case, they should report in soon," the blonde checked her watch. "Now all we can do is wait."

"You've done everything in your power Rose," the Doctor reassured her. "This isn't a situation you can plan for."

"What about you? Have you thought about how you're going to respond to the Pact's ultimatum?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "Something about all of this seems incredibly wrong and I can't figure it out. I just hope I have more time to work out a plan before they ask me to decide."

"You better come up with a plan fast," Rose stared at the map. "That Dalek attack… If anymore come…"

"I know," the Doctor nodded. "I don't underestimate your place in all of this," then the Doctor had an idea. "You've been here since the beginning, haven't you?"

"From the first time Sky crossed the dimensional wall," Rose affirmed. "We've been working together on this for months. I pray she's alright."

"As do I," the Doctor bobbed his head slowly.

"What are you thinking?" River whispered.

"I'm not sure," the Doctor replied quietly. "Stay with me on this."

"All the way sweetie," River squeezed his arm.

"That's it!" the Doctor cried abruptly, cupping her face and kissing River soundly for a long moment. "I know what to do!"

"Sweetie?..." River dragged in a breath.

"Doctor?..." Rose asked.

"The Pact presented me with a riddle not an ultimatum," the Doctor declared. "Don't you see? And now I know the answer!"

Suddenly Rose got a call, "They've found Sky," she reported to them. "Bring her to cell five," she ordered the operative on the phone. "I want complete privacy when I get down there, cuff her to the table and then leave, no one stays behind." She hung up and gestured to the door, "We should go."

"Yes let's," the Doctor clapped his hands. "River I need you to stay with me, Sky is quite cross with me and no one knows that particular feeling like you do."

"Indeed," River agreed. "I think I can get her to open up. Lead the way Rose." The blonde led them down several floors and through twisting halls, to a row of cells and they found Sky in the one at the far end. Once again shackled to the table and looking even more haggard than before.

"What's up Doc?" she smirked.

"We really ought to stop meeting like this Sky," the Doctor returned calmly, taking a seat in front of her. "How much did you read?" he looked at her intently.

"Enough to know where I'm going," Sky replied. "What's the matter Doctor? Not used to having someone being ahead of you?"

The Doctor ignored that last comment. "Well then, when does the Pact plan to deliver the ultimatum?"

Sky grinned maliciously, "It already has been and your time is up." She looked over his shoulder and the Doctor turned to see Rose pointing two guns at both him and River.

"Time's up."

"Rose, don't do this," River begged.

"It's fine River," the Doctor rose. "Droid or blood control?"

"Blood control," Rose moved aside her hair to reveal a scar just behind her ear. "This slut is sleeping with that freak metacrisis and he would have known the difference."

"And blood control doesn't work as well on Timelord blood, no matter how tainted it may be," the Doctor surmised.

"Quite," Rose bit out. "What is your choice?"

"You don't care," the Doctor answered. "This isn't about two universes. You just wanted me here, alone while my friends are out there, at your mercy."

Rose raised her eyebrows, "Well done, you really did figure it out."

"My question is why? Why go through all of the theatrics of threatening two dimensions? What's the real endgame?"

"Simple distraction really," Rose explained. "We needed to bring your mutts together and keep you from reading too far into it so we played to what you know. You do so love playing high stakes, so we gave you the highest stakes ever. The alternate dimension was necessary to making sure that you didn't pull any tricks or just use your TARDIS to get away. You're well and trapped now Doctor and your friends will soon be dead."

"Ingenius, really," the Doctor praised. "So how long has Rose been under?"

"From the start," Rose smiled beatifically. "She fed your pet all the false numbers to make it believable and then sent her to Sweden on purpose."

"You also made her hand over her own brother," the Doctor concluded. "That's why he had to be sedated, before he gave it all away and why he survived. You can't hypnotise to do something they don't want to do or the blood control would break."

"She kept him here the entire time," Rose rolled her eyes. "It was the only option that threatened the control the least."

"Then what's stopping me from just pushing you aside?" the Doctor challenged.

"Why don't you try?" Rose dared.

"Because you've spent too much time planning to not think about it," the Doctor answered. "Rose wouldn't hurt me or River."

"But I would," Sky said from behind. She was standing as well, the cuffs discarded with a pair of blasters in hand.

"The diary…" the Doctor said slowly.

"She caught on quickly," Sky shrugged. "Hid it, we know where it is but that will come after we take care of this issue."

"Sky would never hurt me," the Doctor pronounced.

"Are you sure?" Sky cocked her head to the side. "Do you have any idea what you've put this girl through? I mean I despise this cretin but even I felt bad for her. You took something from her Doctor," Sky leered. "And then just kept on taking. She will never forgive you. She hates you."

"Then do it," the Doctor goaded. "Go ahead and shoot me," he turned around making to move Rose when a laser blast whizzed past his ear and hit the door. The Doctor turned again slowly.

"Thought I was bluffing?" Sky said sardonically. "Your ego Doctor is marvelous."

"As is yours," the Doctor sat down again and crossed his legs. "Did you really think I'd just let you kill my friends?"

"You don't have much say in the matter," Sky informed.

"Actually I do, did," the Doctor countered.

 _Flashback_

" _That's it!" the Doctor cried abruptly, cupping her face and kissing River soundly for a long moment. He used the cover of the kiss to place his fingers on his wife's temple and send her a message._ _ **River text everyone and tell them to go back the mansion and use the dimensional stabilisers to leave. Jackie, Pete, and Tyler as well. Everyone has to go now!**_ _He pulled away, "I know what to do!"_

Sky's face fell, "Impossible, there's no way."

"Go ahead, look them up," the Doctor invited and Rose pulled out her phone and put it on speaker.

"Have the search parties returned?"

"Affirmative ma'am."

"The other operatives as well?"

"No ma'am, they left on another mission. The Doctor had instructed them to retrieve something."

Rose was furious and called another number, "Medbay, are my brother and parents still there?"

"No ma'am, Michael called and asked for a car to take them home a while ago."

"They're gone," the Doctor mouthed merrily.

She snapped the phone shut, "We can still catch them on the other side."

"Honestly," the Doctor scoffed. "Did you expect my family not to have keys to their home?"

 _In the other dimension…_

 _The group ran to the TARDIS and Jenny let them in. Michael ran right for the controls along and began to prepare for take off. "What about Rose?" Jackie implored._

" _And the Doctor?" Amy added._

" _I'll think of something but we need to get off planet."_

" _WAIT!"_

"You want to try and destroy worlds be my guest," the Doctor said smugly. "But you won't get them and I will stop you."

Rose's face was filled with anger and she raised but the second she raised her gun, her whole body and nearly crumpled to the ground. River caught her and helped back up, "What's going on? I don't remember anything… Who are you?" Rose stared at the Doctor blearily. "Where am I?"

"Rose it's me the Doctor," the Doctor said gently. "I know this is strange but you have to trust me right now, you've been under some serious blood control for the last few months."

"You will pay for this Doctor," Sky charged her blaster. "We will destroy this world and the next, you will lose today."

"Then start with me," the Doctor placed himself right front of her weapon.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted.

"No start with me," River got in the way. She spoke earnestly, trying to reach Sky. "You're angry and you probably have every right to be. I know he takes, dear God I know how much he takes. But he gives too and Sky, deep down, you know that as well. You have to fight this, you have regeneration energy, you have Timelord somewhere in your system. But if you're going to shoot him, you shoot me first."

Sky's whole arm trembled, her finger rested on the trigger but the moment she tried to pull it, she too crumpled to the ground and the room breathed a sigh of relief. The Doctor and River helped her stand. "Dammit, I'm sorry," she groaned. "I figured it out too late and they got me."

"It's alright, we're safe now," River reassured.

"No we're not," Sky disagreed. "I could feel it my head, they were going to do something."

"Ma'am," a Torchwood agent burst in. "I'm sorry but Daleks are attacking the city and we don't have Captain Harkness to disarm them like last time."

"Ummm…" Rose looked at them dumbly.

"Tell the men to ensure that all civilians are out of the way, we may have to detonate closer to the ground," the Doctor stepped in.

"Won't be necessary," Michael appeared. "We're here."

 **A/N: Hey guys, longer chapter than usual but I hope it was at least interesting. I'm trying to play around with some timey wimey stuff so tell me if you like it. ENJOY R &R PLZ!**


	10. Ahead of You

When Universes Collide  
Chapter 9 – Ahead Of You

"What the hell are you doing here?" the Doctor demanded of Michael as they rushed to the main room.

"We escaped to the other side, got the TARDIS and came back," he explained.

"Why?!" the Doctor demanded. "You should have left Earth, taken off. This is what they want. Now everyone is in danger. They could be attacking the other side as we speak."

"We've got it covered," Michael dismissed the idea.

"By who?" Sky cried. "UNIT -"

"Not UNIT," Michael pinned her with a hard stare. He reached into his jacket pocket and a TARDIS-like, blue diary and handed it to her.

"How did you…" Sky whispered. "I hid it. No one, not even the Pact, could have…"

"Exactly," Michael said severely. "You're never truly ahead, never. Time is infinite. No one person is ahead of everyone else."

Sky's eyes dropped to her feet, "I'm sorry."

"Save it," the Doctor said not unkindly. "We have much more pressing problems to deal with. Like the battalion of Daleks attacking the city. Any word of how many?"

"Too many," Jenny shook her head while cocking a very intimidating looking rifle-like weapon.

"Where the bloody hell did you get that?!" Doctor yelped. "I don't own anything like that."

"I do," Sky said quietly.

Jenny shrugged, "I grabbed it. Anyway, the old method won't work, there's just not enough time. We're going to have to fly the TARDIS and shoot them down. Sorry dad," she tacked on.

"I'll let it go this once," the Doctor grimaced.

"Ma'am," an agent shouted. "The Daleks are overrunning the city. We have to act now!"

"Alright," Michael got his attention. "Get the electrical grenades, send them out and ground as many Daleks as you can. Sky, grab your version of that," he pointed to Jenny's gun, "Head out, take down as many as possible from the ground just don't get too close."

"You got it," Sky ran off.

"You and I will have to fly the TARDIS," he said to the Doctor. "And keep it steady for Jenny while she shoots."

"Well then we haven't got any time to waste, let's go!" The Doctor ushered them into the time machine. They got the TARDIS out of Torchwood and in the air where chaos reigned like hellfire during the apocalypse. Nothing was spared. The city may as well have been flattened for the amount of damage it had taken. Daleks, hundreds of them, flooded the air, blasting everything that moved and even those that didn't. Jenny didn't hesitate to start firing on them from the doors. Jack joined her with some blasters of his own but they weren't nearly effective as hers. Whatever this gun was, it was able to destroy a dalek with a single shot. Every now and then they heard a muffled boom indicating another electrical grenade had gone off. They kept in contact with the ground team and Sky using the walkie talkie Rose had with her. The Doctor, Michael, River, and Donna did their best to steer the TARDIS through the air battle but it was clear that this was pointless. "Docs," Jack shouted over his shoulder. "I think we'll need a new plan."

"You're the one who's a bit ahead, you tell us," the Doctor said to Michael.

"All I know is that this buys you time enough to do what you have to. She said to check the stabilizers." He nodded to them over at side of the TARDIS. The Doctor moved to them and looked over the mechanism.

"Of course," he whispered. "They create the rip as much as they stabilize it." He pulled out his sonic and began changing the settings and coding. Meanwhile, the daleks had taken notice that the Doctor was there and were attacking them tenfold.

"Any time now Doctor," Martha called.

"Just a moment." It took several tense minutes but at last the Doctor stood up. "Alright we're going to send these suckers straight back to the void where they belong." He plugged some coordinates into the computers, "We need to set up the stabilisers in these places. It will open a partial tear that will lead to the void. Then when all the daleks are in, we crank the stabilisers to maximum which should create a passage for us to get to the other side. We'll use the TARDIS to push through and collapse the tear from there."

"Well this should be fun," Mickey commented.

"I would strongly urge anyone not familiar with alien combat to retreat further into the TARDIS. It will be exponentially safer." Jackie, Pete, and Tyler left the console room with fearful looks. The others watched them go apprehensively.

"What about Sky?" Jenny piped up, not taking her eyes off the targets.

"We'll get Sky once we set up the stabilisers," the Doctor said. "Tell her to get the troops indoor somewhere and be on standby and not move from wherever she is. Tie herself down if need be." Rose bobbed her head and got on the radio, relaying the instructions.

"You think she might get sucked in," River supposed.

"With all the back and forth she's been doing, it wouldn't surprise me."

"So why don't we go now?"

"The daleks are firing at us, if we go down now, we'll draw the fire back to the city. We need them gone." The Doctor began throwing the stabilisers out at the coordinates he'd set, creating an enormous square in the sky. Before the daleks could damage anything, he activated them and the effect was immediate. A huge portal and daleks flew inside at lightning fast speed. The Doctor shut the doors quickly before any of them were sucked out as well. "Okay we have to hurry, find Sky and get out of here."

*WUC*

Sky was leading the ground troops against the daleks, just able to keep an eye on the spec in the air that represented the TARDIS. The electric grenades were intense but thankfully the gun she carried had plasma-based ammo that wouldn't set off the electrical field. She hadn't used it the first time because she hadn't known it would work against the aliens but she knew now…and would pass on the information. It was an exceptionally humbling thing to be put in one's place by one's own self. Then word came in that the Doctor was planning on making a tear and everyone needed to take cover. She led her men to a subway station underground just as he opened the portal. She could feel every fibre of herself being pulled and did her best to hang on despite the lack of harnesses. Some of the soldiers tried grabbing her but they were only dragged too. "Anytime now Doctor," she shouted into her radio just as the TARDIS appeared to take her away.

"Get on the controls," he ordered immediately. "We need all the stability we can get."

Sky nodded and chose a section of the console to man. "This is going to get nasty."

"Worst case scenario we get stuck in the void and die or we just die," Martha summed up.

"Well it's been a hell of a run," Sky said.

"Nice knowing all of you," Jenny bid.

"All the daleks are in. Here we go," the Doctor typed something in and hit a lever. The TARDIS began to heave and pitch violently. There was an almighty quake and everyone went flying, sparks flew and the entire seemed to shut down before it finally stopped.

There was an eerie stillness, no one moved, no one stirred.


	11. Revelation

When Universes Collide  
Chapter 10: Revelation

When the TARDIS finally settled, a layer of smoke blanketed the floor of the console room. Bodies were strewn about like knocked over bowling pins, unmoving and silent. The Doctor was the first to open his eyes, fighting against the sting of fumes. He looked to his left and saw Sky laid out, a thin line of blood trickled from her temple. "Sky?" he whispered hoarsely but she didn't move. He looked to his right and there was River, face down and out of reach. "River? River?"

Just then Pete and Jackie entered the area, shielding their mouths and noses from the air. "Is everyone alright?"

"Rose!" Jackie shrieked and ran to her daughter attempting to wake her. Pete went to the door and opened it to let some fresh air in. Both he and Jackie set about trying to get everyone on their feet. One by one, they managed to rouse them and help them get out of the TARDIS.

Once outside they dragged in their breaths. Each punch of oxygen a gift to their systems. They were definitely in London, given the telephone box a short distance away and the odd cab that passed by but where they couldn't be sure. "Is everyone alright?" Martha asked.

"Fine."

"I'm good."

"Seen better days to be honest." Along with some grunts of assent, the group nodded.

"Well that was one hell of a trip," Sky wheezed. "Do you suppose it worked? The Daleks I mean, are they all gone?"

"Should be," the Doctor panted. "I can't imagine any of them managing to avoid being pulled back in. If there are any remaining, that UNIT knows how to neutralize them."

"Guys I'm sorry," Sky apologized. "What I did was reckless and stupid, I put whole lot at risk just to prove that I could have been right about something."

"You were angry," River comforted her. "And you have foreknowledge, take it from the Doctor's wife, that is a dangerous combination."

"I'm just glad we made it out okay," Donna hugged Jack. "Is it stupid to say I thought I was going to lose you?"

"I think I may have something even stupider to say later," Jack held her tightly. "So don't worry about it red."

"Oh you'll keep topping each other," Sky waved a weary hand. "Don't start keeping score now, this is going to go on for a while."

"Speaking of a while," Pete interjected. "I don't suppose we can go home after all of this?"

"I'm so sorry," the Doctor shook his head. "Even one more trip through the dimensions could be catastrophic. You'll have to stay here but I'm sure UNIT can give you all the necessary documents and clearance to settle here without an issue."

"I guess now I know why I had to take this," Pete took a silver bar from his jacket. "I transferred all my money to this. I was reliably informed that it would come in handy." He gave Sky a meaningful look and she saluted.

"Anytime," she drawled. "Another friendly tip, skip the real estate section and find a manor home, you'll see."

"So what do we do now?" Rose asked. "Just go on, business as usual?"

Jenny groaned, "Please don't tell me I have to go back to school immediately, I think I've earned a break."

"You hang out in the TARDIS for a bit," the Doctor allowed. "How about this? Let UNIT clean this mess up and we all go for a good dinner. How does Italian sound?" The group agreed and started to file back into the ship but the Doctor pulled Sky aside. "I have to know," he said without preamble. "What did I take from you? You were ready to kill me."

Sky smiled sadly, "You took my last page. You'll understand what that means in time. For now, just know that I'm not angry anymore. Turns out my story had a few more chapters than I realised." Sky went in and was on the ramp when she tripped on the grating. River caught her by the arm and suddenly the TARDIS began to beep loudly.

"What's going on?" Amy looked around. The Doctor raced to the control panel and made a face.

"She's detecting a paradox right now, how is that possible?" In response, TARDIS projected a series of numbers onto the wall and Sky leapt away like she'd been burned.

"Ah."

"Sky…" River looked between her hand and the girl.

"Funny thing paradoxes," Sky chuckled nervously. "Who knew a lump of cells counted as the start of my timeline? I mean with that sort of reasoning I should have never been able to touch the Doctor and yet…"

"You can't be serious," Rose gaped. "You're – she – they – the Doctor is – "

Rory jumped in, "Are you actually suggesting that Sky is River and the Doctor's _child_?"

"Not really a suggestion grandad," Sky pointed to the numbers still on the wall. "More accurate than a little stick."

"I'm a grandmother," Amy said dumbfounded but her face slowly morphed into a sour expression directed at the Timelord. "You made me a grandmother."

"As much as I'd love to see dad face gran's wrath, I shouldn't stay," Sky moved towards the door. "I'll see you around sometime." She checked her diary and rolled her eyes, "Not the eyebrows! Okay I'll see you in a really long while."

"Sky!" the Doctor stopped her. "About the last page."

"Don't worry about it," Sky insisted. "I trust you dad. Besides there's always next time. You can make it up to me then."

"You can't drop a bombshell like that and run," Micky said.

"One thing I've realized is that I lost sight of something about where I'm from. We're happy," she told simply. "There is so much that could have gone a different way, as it is, we're so happy. I thought that maybe I could make even better for us but my job is to protect our happiness, not mess around with it. We're all destined to have our ups and downs and believe I'm just the tip of the iceberg."

"The diary is almost finished," River pointed out.

"Still not done though," Sky remarked. "A lot could happen on a single page. And besides," she looked to Amy and Rory, "the last page doesn't always have to mean the end."

"See you," Jenny hugged her.

"Bye," Sky patted her back. "Bye everyone, look after each other, start being happy." She left and turned to watch the TARDIS disappear before going to her own. There she saw the rifle leaning against the wall. "You're both such clever girls," she beamed and set the coordinates she'd seen at the bottom of that particular entry. "We're not done yet."


End file.
